Bakugan Trap
'Bakugan Trap's are a type of Bakugan that comes with Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and the BakuNeon series Bakugan. Unlike previous pieces, they don't have G power, but there was rumors they were supposed to, instead they have Attributes. Bakugan Traps are shaped differently than normal Bakugan pieces. Each Trap has at least one attribute, or a second attribute symbol hidden inside. Unlike the normal pieces, they are only played during the battle stage, after the Gate Card has been flipped up. The Trap piece must have the same Attribute as the battling piece. The battling piece then has its attribute changed to the attribute hidden inside the Trap piece. For example, a Haos Dragonoid is played as the battling piece against a Ventus Falconeer. Once both pieces are standing on the Gate Card, the card is flipped and the player controlling the Dragonoid stands his/her Haos Zoack on the Gate Card. The Zoack has a Darkus attribute symbol hidden behind its arm, changing the Dragonoid to Darkus attribute. Like regular battling pieces, many traps also have their own Ability Cards. You are allowed to use only one Bakugan Trap in a game (two in the "Big Game Rules"). It stays with your normal Bakugan and other than stated above, follows all of the same rules. In the new Gundalian Invaders rules, you are allowed to have two Bakugan Traps. List Trap Bakugan in the Anime Trap Bakugan first appear in New Vestroia. They do not talk. Unlike in the actual rules, Traps have a G power and generally are treated the same as normal Bakugan, the only difference being their shape and their position as "backup". In the second half of New Vestroia every trap received a new name for no reason. These names are inconsistent with the previous half of the season and the products, but consistent within the half they are used. While there is a theory that they were given nicknames by their partners, which is definitely the case with Slash, as Shun gave it its nickname onscreen, there is proof against it for the others, as several Traps not seen in the first half have been introduced with incorrect names as well. The nicknames are: *Hylash- Slash *Scorpion- Scorpio *Piercian- Guardian *Flash Falcon Fly- Rad Fly *Dynamo- Drone Spider *Hexstar- Carlvelt 'Resistance' * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Scorpion * Marucho - Aquos Tripod Epsilon * Shun Kazami - Ventus Hylash * Ace Grit - Darkus Falcon Fly/Darkus Rad Fly (Evolved in episode 37) * Mira Clay - Subterra Baliton * Baron Leltoy - Haos Piercian Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Metalfencer * Gus Grav - Subterra Hexados (deceased) * Lync Volan - Ventus Wired (Not actually a trap)(destroyed) * Volt Luster - Haos Dynamo, Haos Hexstar * Shadow Prove - Darkus Fortress * Mylene Pharaoh - Aquos Tripod Theta * Zenoheld - Assail System (Not actually a trap) * Hydron - (Never had a trap) Gallery File:BK CD DarkHound.jpg|Dark Hound File:BK CD Spitarm.jpg|Spitarm File:BK CD FortressTrap.jpg|Fortress File:BK Trap Pythantus.png|Pythantus File:BK Trap Zoack.png|Zoack File:Trap-scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Category:Bakugan Trap Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game)